coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9881 (23rd September 2019)
Plot Gary has another stab at Ryan but only gets £20 out of him. Asha sulks as Dev drops off her and Aadi at holiday club. Derek spends the night with Izzy. Ed gives James and Bethany his nod of approval. Ryan gets a gig at bar in Manchester at short notice. Faye covers his shift at the bistro. Ed thinks he's making headway with Ken when they discover a shared love of vinyl. He's not so keen when Ken offers to share his collection of classical music. Gary hears about Ryan's job and that he's earning £250 from one day's work. With the schools off, Audrey looks after Max at the salon. Max overhears his great-gran slagging him off to Bethany for the way he treats Shona. Gary loses his rag over the Ryan situation in the shop and smashes up a cabinet with a metal poker. James calls at the salon with flowers for Bethany. Ken has second thoughts about Venice after hearing how badly Daniel is coping. Claudia suggests they cut their trip to a long weekend, flying out for his birthday. Gary stalks Ryan at work after finding out where it is from Alya. Evelyn mocks Fiz's idea of playing Scrabble with Hope to teach her to spell. Fiz invites her to join the game if she's so superior. Audrey uses the wrong dye on Cathy's hair at the salon. She realises that Max tampered with the bottle when she sees him laughing at her. Evelyn concedes that Hope can spell when the girl beats her by one point. Audrey dumps Max on Shona in the cafe and refuses to have him in the salon anymore. Michael admits to James that he heard his conversation with Bethany and asks his brother outright if he's gay. Gary lures Ryan outside and demands he hand over the money he just made. Ryan insists that he's only being paid in free drinks and lied to Robert to get out of working at the bistro. Finally snapping, Gary starts beating Ryan up. As he lands punch after punch, he begins to enjoy himself. Cast Regular cast *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Jake Windass - Bobby Bradshaw *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *James Bailey - Nathan Graham *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill Guest cast *Derek Milligan - Craige Els Places *Coronation Street *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre - Bodyshop *Audrey's *Viaduct Bistro *Roy's Rolls *Unknown club and road outside Notes *Andy Merchant was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode with Martin Vose as the Stunt Double. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gary makes Ryan regret not settling his debt; Max stirs up trouble; and Michael reveals to James that he overheard his conversation with Bethany. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,854,836 viewers (4th place). Category:2019 episodes